A process cartridge stores an image carrier (photosensitive drum) and a developing roller. The image carrier is formed as a cylindrical member such that an electrostatic latent image can be formed on a surface (latent image forming surface) of a photosensitive layer formed on its outer periphery. The developing roller is formed as a circular column member and arranged such that this roller contacts elastically with the image carrier during an image forming operation. Specifically, a synthetic rubber layer is formed on the outside of a developing roller shaft constituting a rotation center axis of the developing roller. A dry developer (referred to as a “dry toner” or simply as a “toner” hereinafter) is carried on a peripheral surface of the developing roller.
A cover may be fitted to the process cartridge so as to cover and protect the image carrier when the process cartridge of this type is not fitted to the main body of the image forming apparatus (during the custody, the conveyance, or the like). The cover may include a member (a separating member) for separating the image carrier from the developing roller which is provided integrally with this cover.
In such configuration, when the cover is fitted to the process cartridge to cover the image carrier, the image carrier is separated from the developing roller by the separating member. Accordingly, the image carrier can be protected from an impact or the like applied from the outside, and also the damage (pressured indent or soiling) caused when the image carrier and the developing roller continue to contact in the same position for a long term can be prevented effectively.